4 ans
by Solarose
Summary: Entre attente et amour refoulé, retrouvez les DBSK dans leur adolescence. OS : ? X ? YAOI POWEEEEEER !


* OS ? X ?*

4 ans. 4 ans que l'on partageait la même vie, les mêmes cours, les mêmes activités.

Et voilà, qu'aujourd'hui tout s'arrêtait.

Nous allions chacun prendre des chemins différents. Certains voulaient devenir ingénieur, d'autre professeur, cuisinier... Et moi, moi je ne savais pas, je m'en fichais pas mal en fait. Tout ce que je voulais était être avec lui. Mais il allait partir lui aussi, ils allaient tous partir.

J'avais eu 4 ans pour lui déclarer ma flamme mais je ne l'ai pas fait... Il s'était mit en couple avec la bombe de l'école, ce Kim Jaejoong,et ils étaient devenus le "supercoupledel'année".

Que faire face à ça ?

Rien, je n'ai rien fait, je n'avais jamais rien fait en fait...

Donc nous étions tous là, la célèbre classe bilingue anglais/français du célèbre collège de Séoul, à se dire au revoir et à se souhaiter "bonne chance".

Bonne chance pour quoi ?

En 4 ans je parlais à peine le français et ne parlons pas de l'anglais...

Je sortis de la classe et me dirigeai sur le toit, j'avais besoin d'air... Une fois arrivé, je m'assis, fermai les yeux et laissai le vent caresser mon visage...

- C'est agréable ?

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux pour tomber sur "lui", tout sourire, accroupit devant moi. Il pencha la tête sur le coté, sourcils arqués et je me rendis compte qu'il attendait une réponse, ma réponse.

- Heu, oui c'est... bien. Lâchais-je dans un murmure.

Il se redressa.

- Je ne veux pas te déranger, excuses-moi je m'en vais.

Incrédule, je clignais des yeux et le regardais s'éloigner. Quel con ! 4 ans que je rêvais d'une occasion pareille et j'étais prêt à la laisser filer !

- Attends ! M'écriais-je. Tu ne me gênes pas, je suis juste... lent.

Il se stoppa net et se retourna doucement. Il me jaugea de haut en bas, puis, soudainement, éclata de rire.

- Hé ! Me vexais-je. Tu te moques de moi ?!

- Ce n'est... pas de ma faute, hoqueta-t-il entre ses fous rires, tu ... tu verrais ta tête !

Il revint sur ses pas et s'assit avec moi. Son visage avait reprit son calme et il fixait mes lèvres avec sérieux. Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer.

- Tu es triste, n'est-ce pas ? Chuchota-t-il.

Incapable de parler, j'acquiesçais. Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains, aux longs doigts si féminins, qu'il triturait.

- Moi aussi, je n'arrive pas à me dire que c'est la fin, que nous n'allons certainement plus nous revoir si ce n'est que dans quelques années et ce sera " Hey, ça va ? Qu'est ce que tu deviens ? Ils sont à toi ces bouts de chou ?".

- " Oui on attend la maman qui est partie acheter du lait et des petits pois". Terminais-je.

Nous nous regardâmes et pouffâmes.

- Ah lala, commença-t-il, des petits pois ! La grande classe. Je suis content de constater que je ne suis pas le seul à être déprimer par cette "fête".

- Ce n'est pas le cas de ton Jaejoong. Dis-je automatiquement.

Il fronça les sourcils et je me cachais dans mes bras. Quel con décidément. Quel con !

- Tu as raison. Mais ce n'est pas "mon" Jaejoong.

A mon tour de froncer les sourcils (haha !).

- Pourquoi ?

- Disons que Kim Jaejoong appartient à tout le monde.

- Je ne comprends pas...

- Et bien, il soupira, nous avons deux mentalités différentes et celle de Jae' consiste à voir plusieurs personnes plutôt que de rester fidèle à une.

- Oh... Désolé.

- Non, ce n'est pas ta faute et, il secoua la tête, il ne m'intéressait pas vraiment.

Avec une voix que je ne me connaissais pas je lui répondis :

- Et qui t'intéresse dans ce cas ?

Il me jeta un petit coup d'oeil amusé, puis se pencha de façon à ce que sa bouche frôle mon oreille. Quelques secondes passèrent, nous étions toujours là, dans la même position, moi tendu comme un arc et lui, soufflant légèrement dans mon cou me faisant frissonner..

- C'est un S-E-C-R-E-T.

Il se recula. Frustré je me relevai et m'avançai vers la rambarde de sécurité. Des pas me firent comprendre qu'il était derrière moi. Des mains vinrent se poser sur mon ventre et je retins ma respiration. Il n'oserait pas... Sa tête se cala sur mon épaule et je sentais la mienne tourner.

- Je... Je pars en France, dans une école de danse.

- C'est... bien, c'est très bien Yunho. Ma voix tremblait.

- Je ne reviendrais que dans 4 ans.

4 ans ! 4 ans en France. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux tandis qu'il me serrait encore plus contre son torse et effleurait mon cou de ses lèvres.

- Et toi, tu te vois où dans 4 ans ?

- Moi. Et bien, je serais toujours à Séoul, à enchaîner des petits boulots minables je pense.

- Hm... 4 ans, ça passe vite non ?

Ça oui ! J'aurais aimé passer plus de temps auprès de lui. Ces années me laissaient un gout amer dans la bouche.

- Vite c'est le mot.

Il se racla la gorge.

- Ecoute, je sais que ce que je vais te demander est très égoïste mais... Attends-moi.

- Pardon ?

Je n'avais pas bien compris, ce ne pouvait pas être réel.

- Attends-moi Junsu.

Je ne retenais plus mes larmes désormais. 4 ans à espérer entendre ces mots, 4 ans à désirer une telle étreinte.

- Oui je t'attendrais. J'ai déjà patienté 4 ans pour toi, alors j'en attendrais bien 4 de plus.


End file.
